


Hotel Love

by Phantomlimb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Buisnessman!Dean, Castiel is a bit oc, Cheating, F/M, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sassy Castiel, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Writer!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets a handsome stranger at a hotel he went to on a whim for inspiration for a new book. Dean goes there once a year with whatever new girlfriend he’s got. He never thought he’d fall in love with the guy he accidentally walked in on pleasuring himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Dropped Your Keys

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally dreamed this up and I thought damn, I should write this. So I am, I hope you enjoy this

 

“Sir, you dropped your keys,” said a man with a deep gavel like voice.

Dean turned around to face that voice and caught in full view a man with big blue eyes, crazy sex hair and a trench coat of all things. He was on one knee holding Dean’s key card in one hand and sun glasses in the other.

“Oh, um, thanks, man,” Dean fumbled as he got the key and helped the man up simultaneously.

His grip was firm and his fingers were nimble and for the first time in forever, Dean felt a spark. He couldn’t help but gawk at this stranger and sure, Dean had seen attractive men; but there was something about _this guy._

“It’s no trouble,” the blue eyed man said, his voice sending shivers down Dean’s spine.

“Babe, are you coming or what?” Caroline yelled from across the lobby’s hallway.

Belatedly, Dean realized he was still holding onto the stranger’s hand. He let go, gripping the key card hard.

“Yeah, well, see you around, I guess,” he awkwardly got out as he dragged his luggage over to his girlfriend.

“You too,” the helpful stranger said quietly to himself.


	2. That's Not A Towel

 

He needed inspiration and he needed it _bad._ His last book had been shit despite what his editor Chuck Shurley said. Castiel wouldn't say he was a good writer (it felt too arrogant) but he knew the difference between his best and worst work and that last had been _trash._ Balthazar, who was one of Castiel’s writer friends, had suggested he take a stroll down memory lane and visit where he’d grown up; his hometown. Castiel had laughed darkly in his face, told him _fuck that_ , and then proceeded to take a deep swig of his red wine.  

Thinking back to that moment, he realized that that was actually pretty rude and yet it was the only appropriate response that Castiel could come up with when it came to that suggestion. He couldn't possibly go back. The Novaks had made that explicitly clear after Castiel had made his interest in men blatant and he had come home to find the locks changed and his clothes in a suitcase with a note and some money.

So no, Castiel would not be retracing his roots anytime soon. However, a change of scenery sounded like a good idea so he booked a room in a hotel located in a sleepy town called Cloudydale. The pros of this hotel was that it wasn't swarming with city life and also there was an unbelievably attractive man with too good to be true green eyes, freckles everywhere and an ass that just wouldn't quit. The downside was that the hotel was Mardi gras themed and yeah, the hot guy had a girlfriend.

Castiel sat down in the comfy desk chair Chuck had specifically requested for his room. He thanked the lord that Chuck was his editor. He surveyed the room looking for something to do, some kind of distraction; procrastinating from work as usual. He turned on the TV and flipped through all the channels but nothing caught his eye. He tried to read the latest John Green novel but he couldn't focus and his attention was too scatter brained. Being twenty seven, Castiel knew his body pretty well. So he got the message loud and clear. He was horny and there was only one thing to do about that…

 

Meanwhile…

 

“Carol? Caroline, where are the towels?” Dean yelled from behind the shower curtain.

He pulled the curtain aside after he heard no response.

“Caroline?”

Dead silence _. She probably went out for something_ , Dean thought to himself. He stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and soaking anything within an inch of him. He started to open all the random cabinets in the bathroom in search of a towel but alas, he could not find one. He walked out of the bathroom and looked through the cupboard closest to the bathroom but once a-fucking-gain, there were no friggin towels. Dean was getting irritated and the fact that there were so many cabinets but no towels was not helping. Nor was the fact that he almost tripped over his own wetness. Dean got so angry that he completely forgot about Caroline’s earlier ranting about being booted to the floor with adjoining rooms and he ended up opening the door that lead to another guest’s suite and not his master bedroom.

The sight that greeted him though…

 

Who to think about? Usually Castiel would pick a random person he’d seen during the duration of the day, someone he didn’t know that he could imagine his sexual fantasies with. Hmm the guy from earlier in the lobby seemed like a good candidate. Castiel rubbed himself through his clothHe shucked off his jeans and let his hand dip into the waist band of his underwear.

He pulled his member out and gave it a good tug. Green eyes and freckles scattered everywhere, probably touching every part of his body from what Castiel could tell and god did he wish he could confirm this. He shifted into a familiar rhythm, letting his hand do all the work as he let his mind wander. The stranger had had a light five o’clock shadow and Castiel could only imagine the wonderful stubble burn he’d leave if he’d let him. That did things to Castiel and he upped his tempo.

Would he want it rough and fast or soft and slow? Castiel could do both. He’d do both for this stranger. He bit his lip to stop from moaning too loudly. He’d always been comfortable with sex and masturbation was no different. He spread himself wantonly, arching his back against his desk chair. He was leaking pre cum and he could feel the tell-tale signs of his orgasm approaching.

He just needed one last thing, one last image, one last push to the edge-

“There better be fuckin she _ah shit_ ,” was screeched as Castiel’s adjoining door was flung open and the hot guy from earlier stood in the doorway completely naked and dripping water everywhere.

Castiel’s orgasm hit him like a freight train and he couldn’t stop it even if he tried. His lips formed an O and he came with a shudder. After the glorious seven seconds of his wonderful orgasm afterglow, Castiel looked to see the hot guy was staring at him, gawking at him to be more exact. His face was gracing a fierce blush but he looked like he was in a trance as he stared Castiel down heatedly. Castiel quirked an eyebrow and that seemed to snap the stranger out of his trance. He shielded his nether regions with his hands and looked at Castiel, bug-eyed.

 “Uh, oh my god, I-I didn’t meant to walk in on you, uh, doing _that_ but I-,”

“If you’re done stuttering, I’d like to make a proposal,” Castiel said interrupting him.

The man shut his mouth and Castiel couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“Now you can walk right back out that door and pretend this never happened. I can’t promise you that I won’t make funny faces nor snide comments at you by the poolside but I won’t judge you. _Or_ you can stay here, close that door and experience what you so clearly crave,” Castiel reasoned, sounding far more confident than he felt.

Castiel really did mean what he said, though. He understood what it was like being confused and unsure about something and the last thing he wanted to do was pressure someone into doing something they weren’t ready for. The door slammed shut, shaking Castiel out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the green eyed man walking towards him.

“What’s your name?” Castiel asked in a sultry voice.

“Dean,” the stranger said in a rough tone as he sat down on the bed next to Castiel.

“ _Dean._ Nice,” Castiel said, trying out the name while he got up and took his shirt off to use as a cloth to wipe away his cum.

“And yours?” Dean asked with a slight tremor as he studied Castiel’s movements.

“Castiel,” Castiel said as he threw his shirt to the ground and pushed Dean on his back.

“Last chance to opt out,” Castiel said as he clamored on top of him.

“Would hate to disappoint,” Dean answered back with a smirk to cover his nerves.

Castiel laughed in surprise and smiled down at him as he moved down Dean’s torso.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments


End file.
